Lady Fair
by Ryu-Sachi
Summary: Years ago, Yoko was trying to steel a Talisman worth millions, but a suspicious archer in a light blue hood foiled his plan. To his surprise, the archer didn’t turn him in, even though it meant that he would return to steel it. What could this archer be


Disclaimer: Me: I own YYH! Yoko: No you don't! Me: I know! If I did, the story would star Kurama! WEEEEEEEE! *Runs around in circles, like a crazed maniac! * Yoko: -_-' She doesn't own YYH so all you loiters can go away. *Eye's men with briefcases suspiciously as they try to blend in with their surroundings *  
  
Author's note: Years ago, Yoko was trying to steel a Talisman worth millions, but a suspicious archer in a light blue hood foiled his plan. To his surprise, the archer didn't turn him in, even though it meant that he would return to steel it. What could this archer be planning for our favorite Kitsune?  
  
Chapter one  
  
Yoko's POV18 years ago. Yoko looked around the room from the windowsill he so silently crouched upon. Reaching down he slowly and silently opened the window that led to the room where his latest heist was just now taking place. Quickly he slipped inside; not even the cloth of his cloths made a noise. Keeping to the shadows he looked down at the gold jewel encrusted Talisman. The entire heist was worth around three million gold pieces. But the money wasn't what drove him to thieve; though it was a perk. What mattered to him was the entire operation, how much brainpower was needed to achieve his victory. The very art of a well thought plan; the adrenaline rush as the house caught on; the fame; the excitement! Yoko shook his head, making one last look around the room he began. He reached out his hand just slightly over the Talisman, closing his eyes he focused on it. The threads of broken magic hung around the room. But there wasn't any magical trap from the Talisman its self. Judging it safe, he picked it up and was surprised at the very weight of it. Yoko turned it over marveling at the craftsmanship. Never had he seen such a fine piece of art, up close he could tell it was at least double-no triple from what he had previously thought. He was pulled out of his thoughts as the sound of an arrow being knocked to a bow. Yoko's amber eyes flicked from his treasure to the owner of the bow. He stood in the shadows, his out line almost perfectly blended into the dark. If it weren't for the light white blue of his cloak he might just have been invisible. Yoko stood stunned, how had he missed him? Yoko didn't waste any more time. He dashed to the window, an arrow landed right behind him as he flung him self out the window. Gravity took effect immediately pulling him down headfirst three stories, quickly he righted him self and landed on his feet. Looking back up at the window, he saw the archer look down at him judging the distance, Yoko waited long enough to shoot the hooded figure a victories smirk. Suddenly the archer placed a hand on the window and volleyed out after him. Yoko took off like a shot into the forest; the sound of the archer was right behind him. Yoko ran laughing all the way; he was in his element! This archer would never catch him now. Slowly the sound of his attacker died behind him. Yoko slowed and laughed again, Congratulations Yoko! Yet again you have out smarted a house. He thought in triumph, he looked around than took out the Talisman again, his eyes glittered at the sight of it. Maybe...Maybe this was too good to sell. Yoko didn't know how long he had been standing there when suddenly out of no where a crack broke out, his ears swiveled back too late; as an arrow pinned him to the nearest tree. The Talisman slipped out of his hand as five more flew to their marks. Yoko stood in shock, how? Who could have? He turned his head as the sound of someone walking towards him grew louder, silently he prepared him self for a fight. Slowly out of the brush to his right his archer approached him. Yoko stared down the archer for the briefest moment; he couldn't see his face, Yoko bristled slightly as the archer approached him. The archer paused before him for the slightest moment before he bent down to take the Talisman the cloak parted to show a slim waist clad entirely in black denim as the archer placed it in his pocket, wait... Yoko thought, that was no man, it was too short and the hips too broad...Yoko eyed the figure, he couldn't stop the smile that spread its self across his lips. He couldn't remember how long he had joked to his partner, Toru, that he could never be caught by a man, and here he was pinned to a tree...by a woman. Irony is a strange thing. His archer never lifted the hood that kept her face completely hidden from view, she only bowed and quickly walked off into the night with his prize...back towards the house he had just robbed. Yoko stood stunned for the longest time, she hadn't turned him in only bowed and left. Was she another thief? Yoko smiled; perhaps he should try again for another night. Slowly and carefully as to not damage his cloths further he pulled him self free of the tree and slunk off to his lair to rethink his plan. ~#~#~#~ The archer's POV The archer placed the Talisman back into her pocket. Stealthily she wound her back towards her home, cautious to where she walked; the grounds around the house were covered in hidden magical traps, but they didn't seem dangerous enough to stop the notorious bandit Yoko. Making her way up to the front door she was greeted by the master of the house. She bowed respectively as the Master ran towards her. "The Talisman! Tell me you still have it!" He shouted, fear shone deep in his dark brown eyes. Reaching into her pocket she withdrew the Talisman. Relief flooded the Masters face, reaching out he took it from her. "Ah Tsurumi-Chan, you truly are worth the amount of gold your father demands." Sighed the Master; he turned towards the servant that had accompanied him. "I want Tsurumi's things moved into the small compartment in the treasury." Tsurumi watched the master from under the hood she wore at all times, she had been employed to him for almost 6 moths now, she had found out why three moths ago. It seemed that the master-he never told her his name-had hired her to guard the Talisman. Tonight had been her first real test, and she thought that she had done fairly well. He turned to her, "Tsurumi-Chan, tonight we shall feast to your victory, my servants shall find you something suitable to wear." He said eyeing her ensemble with displeasure. Nodding she bowed again and walked from his presence towards her old apartment in the servants quarters. Gathering her things she reported to the treasury where her sleeping mats and weapons had already been brought up. Her bed was located in a secluded back corner, from the angle of the window, it appeared to be just part of the wall. The servants laid out some cloths and quickly left leaving Tsurumi alone to adjust to her room. Tsurumi walked over to her new apartment; it was roomier than that of the small space she shared with the other servants. Judging from an ovule mirror and the built in counters, this small cove wasn't put in by accident. Pocking around Tsurumi found that the large entrance to her room could be blocked off with thick, deeply embroidered curtains. Tsurumi smiled and looked to the bed, lying face up was a beautiful yellow satin kimono, pulling back her hood Tsurumi began to relax. ~#~#~#~ The masters POV "Master Terracotta?" A young servant girl questioned. He turned to her awaiting her news. "My lord, the food you requested is prepared." She bowed and left his presence. Turning to the mirror he admired himself. He was dressed in a comfortable sky blue robe accented with silver threaded embroidery. His shoulder length dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. His thoughts turned to Tsurumi; he had never acutely seen her face, but from what he had seen from her, she looked rather delicate. He wondered about her looks as he sat down in a chair. Reaching over to his side table he picked up his whine glass "I hope she's not repulsive." The thought, glancing down he swirled his drink, it sparkled like a crimson jewel, and after taking a sip he placed it back down. "How long has it been?" he wondered to him self. "Since she came here?" Closing his eyes Terracotta could remember her coming. It had been almost 7 months now...He had been seeking for a protector of the Talisman, one who could withstand its magic. He had almost given up the search when he met Tsurumi's father. He had promised that his doughtier was the finest archer in the whole of Maki and guaranteed that no one who dared take it would make it very far with his treasure. But there was one thing that he should know about his doughtier...she was a mute. Not by any incident or by birth, but by training, she has never spoken in her life and never would. Her entire existence was to serve her master with out complaint.... There came a knocking at his door. "Yes!" He demanded. The servant from earlier poked her head into the room. "My lord, she is waiting for you." She whispered calmly and left the room. Turning he departed the room towards the dining hall for his celebration with Tsurumi. ~#~#~#~ Yoko's POV "Why am I here again?" Yoko wondered as he sat in a tall willow tree. Here he was able to see everything that was going on down below, it seemed that the lord was entertaining a guest tonight. "The archer..." He reminded him self. "I'm going to find her weakness and exploit it, not to mention check out anything else of value in the house I might want to take as side trophies." Grinning Yoko waited, he could see straight into the house. A woman of outstanding beauty was seated at the table; she was garbed in a flowing yellow kimono, with a white obi that was embroidered with silver. She wore nothing out of the ordinary, but with her size and the fluid movements she displayed... she might as well have been wearing the finest silks in the whole of Maki. "It seems that our host is courting a lady friend, captain." Toru, Yoko's most fateful recruit, stated a sly smile crossed his face, "Might we take the lady with us as a conciliation prize?" He asked. Yoko smiled "We may, but first I must do a little snooping on our fine archer." Yoko smiled and jumped out of the tree, slowly he slunk through the shadows towards the servant's entrance, a rather tall and lanky demon was standing in the shadows smoking what seemed to be tobacco stolen from right under his masters nose. Yoko cleared his throat and pulled out his purse, it was time to place his plan in motion. Yoko took a deep breath and called out in the lowest and richest voice he could muster. "You there! Demon!" He shouted. The servant looked up and quickly smashed out his tobacco. "Yes sir?" The servant answered, Yoko was somewhat surprised, his voice was still that of a boy despite how old he looked on the outside. "Tell me how long has it been?" Yoko demanded in his rich tone, he was trying to get a feel of the boy's flavor of speech. "How long sense what sir?" The servant demanded. "Since you have held a gold piece?" Yoko said coolly and clinked his purse.  
  
The boy looked interested, and his eyes sparkled in greed. "Yes you little fool, take the bate." Yoko breathed. "Come here my good demon, and for your serves I shall give you a gold piece." The servant smiled, the bait of gold was too much for him to resist. Yoko waited until he came into the dark and than punched him square in the face. The servant fell to the ground, his nose busted and bleeding. Yoko quickly striped him of his servant's robes and pulled them over his white robes. Yoko dragged the unconscious boy over to the bushes and tied him to the backside willow tree. For how hard he had hit the kid, Yoko was surprised to find that he was waking up quickly. In only a mater of moments the kid looked up at him with wide and fearful eyes, Yoko knew he looked terrifying standing with no moon behind him, and the only thing that could be seen on his dark face were his jeering golden-amber eyes. He smiled evilly, laughing at the boy's obvious fear. "Let this be a lesson to you boy." Yoko laughed and gagged him. The boy tried to cry out, but was unable to do so from around the gag. "Toru, if he tries to call attention to him self, kill him." Yoko laughed and walked around him, Yoko carefully laid his ears flat back against his skull and moved his hair to cover his ears least they give him away. Using a simple spell, he changed his looks to that of the boy. Giving one last glance to Toru, he headed into the mansion.  
  
~#~#~#~  
  
Tsurumi's POV Tsurumi sat waiting for the master, she had been here for almost a half an hour and she desperately wished for the cloak that she normally wore, but here she had not been allowed to wear it. Her face was open and exposed, Tsurumi felt...naked with out it. Slowly the door opened and her master walked in, he was wearing a beautiful sky blue robe accented with silver embroidery. He stood by his chair and looked down at her, his eyes widened and something played in his eyes. Tsurumi flinched from that look inwardly; but outwardly she smiled and bowed her head. "Tsurumi, you look enchanting tonight." The master said and leaned onto the table. Tsurumi smiled nervously and shook her head. "I wish she could speak, but maybe her voice would be shrill." The master thought to him self. Tsurumi closed her eyes for a moment, something powerful was coming this way, but it was masking its spiritual energy so she could not find it, it felt... similar to Yoko's, but how? Unless? She was ripped from her thoughts as the master brought up his hand; and waved in a servant to pour them some of his whine. Tsurumi could feel it, that presence was in the room! The servant approached slowly and did as he was instructed; He glanced at Tsurumi but didn't say anything. Tsurumi watched him intently, there was something different about him...he was no servant, even though he tried to mask his grace, he was too well balanced and...what was in his hair that kept moving? ~#~#~#~ Yoko's POV Yoko walked into the house from the servant's entrance, careful not to look like he didn't belong. "You there! Riku!" Shouted a cook. Yoko looked around; the fat tomato stained blob was obviously talking to him. "Me sir?" Yoko called in the young demon's voice. "Who else would I be talking to you son of a Jack-ass ningen (Human)!" The cook called, roughly he shoved his way over to Yoko and placed a silver tray into his hands, the tray was sporting two matching silver goblets and a bottle of very rare whine. "Take that to master Terracotta, and don't you dare take a drink or it'll be your ass! And quit steeling the master's tobacco, who do you think you are? Yoko?" The cook demanded sarcastically and turned back to his work. Yoko quickly turned and left, once he was out of sight a sly smile spread its self across his lips, if that fat fool really knew. Slowly Yoko made his way towards the dining hall, keeping a mental note of everything around him. He was tempted to slip some of the smaller china and gold things into his pockets. But he resisted; these were only cheep change compared to that Talisman up stairs. Yoko opened the door and carefully walked into the dining room, the beautiful woman watched him intently, studying him, much like he had studied her from the willow tree. Yoko took care to look nothing more than a servant, and made his movements choppy and not use their regular fluid grace. Turning back, he took the lady's cup, touching her hand for the merest moment. Glancing at her face he was surprised that under her deep raven hair, were bright silver eyes that put even his sliver aura to shame. She smiled slightly and nodded her head in thanks. Quickly Yoko looked away, that mere moment had cost him. He shook his head slowly; this was no time to be thinking of women! No! Don't start Yoko thought helplessly; he could feel his ear begin to twitch. Her eyes narrowed and she looked at him harder, Yoko quickly left the bottle on the table and emptied the room. After he shut the door, he reached up to the top of his head to stop his ear and smooth his hair. Quickly he walked back the way he had come and chose a different staircase that led him up towards the top of the house. From his pocket he took out a rag and began to poke around, if any untrained eye were to spot him, he would appear to be dusting. But acutely he was holding this and that, measuring the purity of gold or sliver that was enlaced into the china or a candlestick holder. Walking to another room, Yoko was pleased to find that he had found the library. Carefully he walked around the old tombs, many were falling apart and dust covered many showing their neglect. Yoko walked over to one and reached out to touch it, he froze and slowly brought his hand back. These weren't just any books; they held strong magical properties. Yoko reached out again and took down an old book; carefully he opened it, inside was a spell. He had barely laid an eye to it when the sound of someone running up the stairs came to him. Quickly Yoko put the book back and grabbed out his cloth. He began to dust around the room (it really needed it.) He let a look of shock cross his face as the person burst into the room. The archer stood there completely garbed in... yellow underneath the blue- white cloak of yesterday. Her bow was poised with an arrow ready to strike him down. Yoko smiled slyly, he knew her and there was no way around it. "Well my Lady, It seems you have stopped me again, congratulations." Yoko said coolly and very lightly clapped his hands together. She took a step forward as if to show that she meant business. Yoko smiled; she said nothing. "Tell me my lady, what drives you to protect the Talisman?" Instead of answering she tilted her head towards the exit, obviously telling him to follow her. ~#~#~#~ Tsurumi's POV Tsurumi couldn't say what compelled her to do this, but instead of shooting Youko Kurama on sight such as her training demanded...She was letting him go. Youko approached her and stood staring her down, he was a full head taller than her but as of right now, he was out of options. She used her bow to gently push him in the desired direction. Youko moved with out complaint. "My lady, where are you taking me?" Youko asked slyly. "I can hardly say your master would approve of that in his h..." He was cut off as Tsurumi, none to gently, shoved the sharp point of the arrow into his back. Tsurumi could tell he was laughing at her, but chose to ignore it. "My lady, I was simply implying that your master wouldn't approve of you letting me go." Yoko said laughing gently. Tsurumi was thankful for the hood so he couldn't see how embarrassed she was getting. "What is wrong with me?" Tsurumi demanded inside herself. Shaking her head she carefully led him out of the house. He did not fight or complain; instead he kept talking to her. "You know who I am, yet you never turn me in. Why is that my lady?" He asked. Tsurumi didn't answer; instead she led him faster to the back door. Youko glanced over his shoulder down at her, a sly smile played across his face. "What is your name?" He asked gently. Tsurumi didn't answer instead she led him towards the door. "Are you refusing to answer me because of who I am, or because you can't?" Youko asked prying. The small squaring of her shoulders told him that the last part of his question was right. Tsurumi shoved him out the door and closed it, leaving him smiling slyly to the closed door. ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ Me: *falls back on couch * Woah! I'm done, sorry about the cliffhanger. Take it away Yoko! Yoko: Please review *Turns to leave* Me: Who said you could leave? Yoko: *.* Please hurry and Review! 


End file.
